Ivypool's Storm
by Rikki8528
Summary: Ivypool's troubles start and blaze on like a storm. With the help of her loved ones, will Ivypool survive the storm? It's up to StarClan now...
1. Chapter 1

Ivypool padded up to Dovewing. She was talking to Lionblaze and Jayfeather. She dipped her head in greeting. Dovewing turned around and saw Bumblestripe watching them. "Let's go hunting." She suggested hastily. "I'll go ask Squirrelflight." Ivypool nodded. She couldn't get used to Squirrelflight being deputy and Brambleclaw being Bramblestar. Squirrelflight was organizing the patrols next to the fresh-kill pile, and Dovewing talked quietly with her. Ivypool didn't have her sister's powers, and couldn't hear what was said.

Ivypool padded closer and listened to Squirrelflight. "I will lead the sunhigh border patrol with Blossomfall and Lionblaze. Bumblestripe, Whitewing and Poppyfrost, you will be taking your apprentices for battle training. Sandstorm, you will lead a hunting patrol. Take Birchfall, Spiderleg and Amberpaw. Dovewing, you have permission to go hunting with Ivypool. Take Snowpaw." Ivypool sighed. She'd forgotten about her apprentice. To be honest, the small white tom made her nervous. She was his niece! He should be ordering her around, not the other way round!

Ears twitching in anxiety, she walked nearer to where Dovewing and Snowpaw were sat. Her mother intercepted her. "How are you doing? How's Snowpaw?" Whitewing asked. Whitewing had taken special interest in her three young siblings, probably because she had been an only kit, and had even been allowed to mentor Dewpaw. Ivypool sighed. She could see Dovewing and Snowpaw waiting."Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." She answered abruptly and stalked over to the others.

Snowpaw pounced on a good plump mouse soon after they'd left the camp. Ivypool noticed that his tail brushed against the ground too much and he needed to tuck his shoulders in, but instead she said limply, "Good catch." Dovewing had gone ahead. She raced after her, knowing that the fluffy white apprentice wouldn't be able to catch up. "Dovewing." She panted. "I want to talk to you. I...I think I'm in love with Toadstep."

**Chapter Word Count: 313**

**Total Word Count: 313**

**A/N: T because I'm paranoid. Next chapter up in a few days! This is quite short but I'm hoping to do a longer one next time. I don't like really long chapters, so I try to keep them reasonable, but I might be going a bit far. If you review, tell me what kind of word count you'd like to see per chapter. Please tell me any mistakes you see. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shira the Mage: Thank you! I'm really enjoying developing Ivypool's character**

Toadstep padded towards Cherryfall. She was talking to her old mentor, Squirrelflight, who kept glancing to Blossomfall and Lionblaze. Blossomfall smiled at Toadstep and he nodded back. "I've got to go, Cherryfall." Squirrelflight interrupted his thoughts. "I'm on patrol."

Cherryfall nodded and turned to Toadstep. Her amber eyes gleamed in excitement. "Want to go on a walk?" She asked. Toadstep stared at her, noting the shine in her amber eyes, the way her fur was fluffed up in excitement. It suddenly struck him how beautiful she was and he looked into her eyes, only to find concern. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked, looking shy suddenly. "I just...when we were apprentices...I thought maybe..." _When we were apprentices..._They used to walk together when they had time off. They'd shared secrets and told jokes. It had only been a few days between her apprentice ceremony and his warrior ceremony, but it had been enough...

With a jolt, Toadstep realised Cherryfall had taken a few steps away, her eyes amber pools of sadness. "I'd love to go on a walk with you Cherryfall." He murmured. She brightened up immediately and they strolled out of camp, tails held high.

Ivypool was walking next to Dovewing, a small rabbit and a vole in her jaws. Dovewing carried another rabbit and Snowpaw walked behind them with his mouse, tail drooping. Ivypool knew that as a mentor she should ask what was wrong, but she couldn't find the words.

When they got back they placed their catch on the pile. Snowpaw walked off to join his sister Amberpaw. Ivypool took a squirrel in her jaws and spoke around it, "Want to share?" Dovewing nodded and the sisters sat down together. Ivypool sighed. "What should I do?" She murmured to Dovewing. "About Snowpaw?" Ivypool stared at her. "Snowpaw is fine. I'm fine. Never mind." She stalked off into the warriors den. Dovewing stood up. "Ivypool, the squirrel-" She called, but stopped when Ivypool entered the warriors den. Whitewing, Dewpaw, Bumblestripe, Seedpaw, Poppyfrost and Lilypaw walked into camp. Whitewing came over to Dovewing. "Want to share a squirrel?" Dovewing asked as her mother licked her ear affectionately. Whitewing nodded. "Have you seen Ivypool?"

**Chapter Word Count: 365**

**Total Word Count: 678**

**A/N: Short again! Oh well. They will get longer, I promise.**

**Next chapter I will be adding the allegiances.**

**So you know, I haven't read Bramblestar's Storm but I know the cats that died and I'm adding them back in.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter's nearly 500 words(Not including the allegiances and A/Ns)! Much better!**

**Leader:** Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes(75moons)

**Deputy: ** Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes(67 moons)

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes(36 moons)

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes(67 moons)

**Warriors:** Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom(101 moons)

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes(101 moons)

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom(100 moons)

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes(94 moons)

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom(86 moons)

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches(86 moons)

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom(86 moons)

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes(84 moons)

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes(66 moons) **Apprentice, Amberpaw**

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes(61 moons) **Apprentice, Dewpaw**

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom(58 moons)

Berrynose-cream-colored tom(47 moons)

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom(47 moons)

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat(41 moons)

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat(41 moons) **Apprentice, Lilypaw**

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes(36 moons)

Foxleap- fluffy reddish-brown tabby tom(32 moons)

Icecloud- fluffy white she-cat with round blue eyes(32 moons)

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat(26 moons)

Toadstep- A heavy black-and-white tom(26 moons)

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat(22 moons)

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat(22 moons)

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes(22 moons) **Apprentice, Seedpaw**

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes(20 moons) **Apprentice, Snowpaw **

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes(20 moons)

Cherryfall-ginger she-cat(18 moons)

Molewhisker-brown-and-cream tom(18 moons)

**Apprentices:** Amberpaw-pale ginger she-cat(7 moons)

Dewpaw-gray and white tom(7 moons)

Snowpaw-white, fluffy tom(7 moons)

Lilypaw-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat(6 moons)

Seedpaw-golden-brown she-cat(6 moons)

**Queens:** Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace(71 moons)

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat(47 moons)(Expecting Spiderleg's kits)

**Elders:** Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle(143 moons)

The season is newleaf. It's three moons after the Last Hope.

Dovewing padded towards her old mentor, Lionblaze. He looked excited yet nervous. She sat next to him. "So?" She asked, whiskers twitching. "Hmm?" He looked up. "Oh...well...Icecloud is expecting my kits!" He burst out, and then glanced around nervously. "Don't say anything. Icecloud wants to keep it secret for a while." Dovewing stared at him in shock. "But...but...Cinderheart?" Lionblaze stared at his paws. "It wasn't working out. We broke it off a quarter-moon after the battle." Dovewing nodded slowly. "But...Icecloud? I didn't see that coming!" Lionblaze shrugged. "We were hunting after Cinderheart and I broke it off, and she...happened." Dovewing purred in amusement. "Well, congratulations! I won't tell anyone."

Ivypool walked out of the warriors den, straight into her mother. "Oh, Ivypool! Snowpaw looks unhappy, what's wrong?" Ivypool slid her claws into the ground. "How should I know? Why don't you ask him?" Whitewing looked offended. "He's your apprentice, Ivypool." Her gaze softened. "If you're having trouble..." Ivypool stared at her. "Why would I be having trouble?" She spat, furious. "Why does everyone here think I'm incapable of handling an apprentice? Why would Bramblestar give me an apprentice if I wasn't ready? Why do you treat me like I'm _useless_? Maybe Snowpaw got angry over you poking your muzzle in all the time? I certainly am." She stalked off.

Jayfeather was annoyed, to say the least. A harsh frost had come, in _newleaf_! Berrynose was being all dramatic over a cough and Lilypaw had gotten a particularly nasty thorn stuck in her pad. Poppyfrost had come to see her mate and apprentice. Jayfeather turned around and breathed in her warm, strong but sweet scent. Berrynose had fallen asleep and Lilypaw was waiting in a corner with cobwebs wrapped around her paw. His mind felt confused as he turned back to the coltsfoot and comfrey root poultice he was mixing. He finished and applied it to Lilypaw's pad. "Stay in camp tomorrow and see me so I can check if it's infected." Lilypaw nodded solemnly. "Try not to walk on it." Lilypaw left and Poppyfrost brushed her fur against his."Thanks for looking after Berrynose." She murmured and followed Lilypaw.

Jayfeather heard pawsteps and scented Icecloud entering his den. "Yes, Icecloud?" He asked, struggling to keep a polite tone. "I'm expecting kits." She mewed, suddenly shy. "That's great. Move into the nursery this instant and stop Hazeltail and Daisy from killing each other." Icecloud blinked. "Oh, and Icecloud, whose are they?" Icecloud suddenly sounded defensive. "Lionblaze's." Jayfeather tried not to sound too shocked. "Oh, really?" Icecloud dug her paws into the ground. "Yes, really. Oh, here, he's coming now." Jayfeather scented the air as Lionblaze entered the den. "So, did Icecloud tell you?" He pressed Jayfeather, sounding a lot more excited than Icecloud had. Jayfeather nodded. "She'll be an amazing mother, you'll see." Lionblaze purred. "I'll help you move into the nursery tomorrow." He licked his mate's ear. "I'll help too." Jayfeather meowed.

**Chapter Word Count: 493**

**Total Word Count: 1171**

**A/N: Hazeltail is having Spiderleg's kits because I needed more kits in the Clan, I thought Hazeltail would be good, and he was the closest to her own age that wasn't taken or weird(her brothers). Plus, Spiderleg gets a lot of hate. I thought maybe if he tried to make up for his disastrous parenthood with Hazeltail. I've always liked Hazeltail, so maybe she just felt sorry for him.**

**Spiderleg: I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me!**

**Daisy: Good, because I won't be. *bares teeth***

**Hazeltail: *sweats***

**Firestar: *floats down from StarClan* We can all work through this together, guys! I'm your counselor for today!**

**Ivypool: While I kill my mother, R&R!**

**Rikki: Oh dear StarClan. *shouts over intercom* THEY'RE LOOSE! I REPEAT, THEY'RE LOOSE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hazeltail's mate is now Thornclaw. Enjoy the chapter!**

RiverClan

**Leader: **Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Reedwhisker-black tom, **Apprentice, Lizardpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors:** Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom **Apprentice, Havenpaw**

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice, Perchpaw**

Pinetail-light brown tabby tom

Emberstone-ginger tom

Stormclaw-brown tabby tom

Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat

Silvershade-silver she-cat

Rainstripe-dark brown and white tom

Creekshadow-tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Graymist-pale grey tabby she-cat

Rushstorm-dark grey tabby tom

Hollowstep-dark brown tabby tom

Pikeheart-large dark grey tom

Lakeheart-gray tabby she-cat

Frozensky-white she-cat with blue eyes

Fawnshadow-pale brown she-cat

Duckstep-dark brown tabby she-cat

Sootleap-dark gray tom

Heronwing-dark gray-and-black tom

Ottersplash- small black and white tom

Darkstep-black tom

Ripplegaze-black and white she-cat

**Apprentices:** Lizardpaw-light brown tom

Havenpaw-black-and-white she-cat

Perchpaw-gray-and-white she-cat

**Queens:** Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes Mother of Mintfur's kits, Everkit, Spottedkit and Dapplekit

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat Expecting Grasspelt's kits

**Elders:** Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom

ShadowClan

**Leader: **Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy: **Rowanclaw-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Warriors:** Oakfur-small brown tom

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Crowfrost-black and white tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Toadfoot-dark brown tom, **Apprentice, Mistpaw**

Ivytail-black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat, **Apprentice, Heatpaw**

Scorchfur-dark grey tom

Starlingflight-ginger she-cat

Pineheart-black she-cat

Ferretpelt-grey and white tom

Ravenstripe-black tom with light grey stripe on back

Stormfall-light grey tabby tom

Snaketail-brown tom

**Apprentices:** Mistpaw-silver she-cat with a bushy tail

Heatpaw- ginger and black tom

**Queens:** Redshadow-ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes Mother of Toadfoot's kits, Ashkit and Runningkit

Shrewfoot-grey she-cat with black feet Expecting Owlclaw's kits

Snowbird-white she-cat with green eyes Expecting Scorchfur's kits

**Elders:** Sunfur-golden tom

WindClan

**Leader: **Onestar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Harespring-brown-and-white tom, **Apprentice: Slightpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:** Crowfeather-dark gray tom, **Apprentice: Featherpaw**

Nightcloud-black she-cat, **Apprentice: Hootpaw**

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes, **Apprentice: Oatpaw**

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Crouchfoot-ginger tom

Larkwing-pale brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark grey she-cat

Mistpelt- light grey tabby she-cat

Whiskerclaw-dark grey tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tom

Flowerbreeze-grey tabby she-cat

Logfur- dark brown tom

Fogpelt-grey tom

**Apprentices:** Slightpaw-black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherpaw-gray tabby she-cat

Hootpaw-dark gray tom

Oatpaw-pale brown tabby tom

**Queens:** Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat Expecting Emberfoot's kits

**Elders:** Whiskernose-light brown tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Jayfeather was curled up in the medicine cat den, as far from Berrynose as he could manage. He was rudely awoken by a rough shake. He blinked and scented Thornclaw. "Hazeltail is kitting!" The tom's voice was loud and frightened. Jayfeather got up and went to his herbs. He picked up some chervil, raspberry leaves and ragwort in his jaws and walked out of the den and into the nursery. Daisy looked resentful as she sat primly in a corner. Icecloud was sitting next to Hazeltail, too shocked to do anything. Jayfeather could smell Icecloud's fear scent from twenty fox-lengths away. Well, maybe not, but nearly. He dropped the herbs at Hazeltail's paws. "Eat." He ordered. "Thornclaw, Daisy, get out. Go to my den if you want rest, but be careful of Berrynose." Icecloud looked up. "What about me?" She asked nervously. "Get me a stick." She ran out, followed by Thornclaw, and Daisy padded out at a more leisurely pace. Icecloud hurried back with a sturdy stick. Jayfeather glanced at her. "Good choice. Hazeltail, bite down on this when the pain comes. Now push, please? For me? PUSH, YOU IGNORANT SHE-CAT!"

XXXX

Dovewing awoke early to the sound of Jayfeather's angry screams. Just a normal d-wait, what?! She raced to the nursery and found an amusing sight-Icecloud sat in a corner, eyes wide with shock, Hazeltail trying to lick a newborn kit while glaring at Jayfeather and Jayfeather trying to lick two kits at once. He looked up when Dovewing entered and passed a kit to her. "Lick." He ordered. Dovewing rolled her eyes but did it anyway. "What are you going to call them, Hazeltail?" She asked between licks. "There are two toms and one she-cat." Jayfeather broke in. "Dovewing has the she-cat." Hazeltail nodded slowly. "I want to call the dark gray tom Smokekit. The brown tom, maybe Owlkit? I'll ask Thornclaw." Jayfeather nodded. "I think the kits are okay now. I'll find Thornclaw, and maybe get Icecloud some thyme for shock."

XXXX

_"_Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," yowled Bramblestar. "The cats going to the Gathering are Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Graystripe, Millie, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Cinderheart, Foxleap, Mousewhisker, Toadstep, Dovewing, Ivypool, Poppyfrost, Lilypaw, Bumblestripe and Seedpaw. Brackenfur is in charge while we're gone. Get ready!" Ivypool went to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a vole. The pile was getting low, and she watched Whitewing and Dewpaw pad out to go hunting. "Ivypool." She turned around to see Birchfall. "I can't believe you, Ivypool. Your mother was very upset. You need to understand that-" Ivypool slapped her tail over his mouth. "I'm not in the mood for a lecture." Bristling, she walked away, right into Toadstep. "Ivypool, hi!" He smiled, not seeing the fury in her gaze. Ivypool relaxed. _Toadstep would never judge me._ "Do you want to go for a quick walk before the Gathering?" He asked and Ivypool nodded. A walk with Toadstep was just the thing to make her feel better.

XXXX

Dovewing sat down next to Foxleap and Mousewhisker. The RiverClan medicine cat apprentice, Willowshine, was sitting near them. Ivypool, Toadstep and Cinderheart were in her sight, but there were quite a lot of cats between them. The leaders yowled for silence and Blackstar began. "The prey is running well for newleaf. We have one new warrior, Snakepaw is now known as Snaketail." Cats cheered for a brown tom sitting near the leaders. "Bramblestar?" Blackstar nodded to the newest leader. "The prey is also running well in ThunderClan. Hazeltail has had a new litter of kits, Smokekit, Owlkit and Fernkit." Dovewing's tail waved high as she thought about the new litter. Maybe she would mentor one! She loved kits, they were so sweet and innocent...but she wouldn't ever have any. Her duty was to the Clan. And anyway, she'd broken the ties between her and Tigerheart, and she wasn't really sure if Bumblestripe was really the right cat. The Gathering went on without anything too interesting. Mistystar announced three new warriors and Onestar announced a new apprentice. Bramblestar led them home.

**Chapter Word Count: 689**

**Total Word Count: 1860**

**I changed my writing style a little bit this time, adding more humour, tell me if you prefer it!**

**Ivypool: R&R!**


End file.
